MISSING 2
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Someone returns to kidnap Princess Saphire and it's up to Luigi and Daisy to keep her away from who ever is after her. Mean while Saphire really misses her daddy. Bad summary so R&R.
1. SCARY NOISES

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>MISSING 2<p>

CHAPTER 1: SCARY NOISES

It was another random morning at Luigi's Mansion. It was 4:00 in the morning and everyone was still asleep. Saphire laid asleep in her bed with Mr. Bunny next to her. The little princess woke up out of a dead sleep when she heard a noise down stairs. Saphire crawled out of the bed and ran out of her bedroom.

"Luigi, Daisy!" Saphire cried, running into their bedroom. "Wake up!"

The flower princess rolled over and turned on the lamp and the green clad plumber sat up.

"What now?" Daisy asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I heard a scary noise down stairs!" The little princess cried, hugging Mr. Bunny tightly. "Can I sleep with you guys?"

"Fine, get up here." The flower princess sighed.

Saphire crawled onto the bed and got in between them and laid down. Luigi laid down and Daisy turned off the light and laid down herself. The 5 year old princess laid there wide a wake, scared of whatever was in the mansion.

Saphire heard the noise and she shook Daisy's shoulder, making her sit up.

"What now!" She snapped, turning on the lamp.

"I heard a crash down stairs." The 5 year old princess whimpered.

"Luigi," the flower princess sighed, "can you go down stairs and see what that sound was?"

"Okay." Luigi said, getting up off the bed.

"Here, take this ball bat." Daisy told him as she passed the ball bat to him.

The green clad plumber took the ball bat and headed out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Luigi crept down stairs with the ball bat in hand. He walked into the foyer and saw someone leave through the front door.<p>

"Who ever it was must have been looking for something." He mumbled to himself as he turned around and headed back up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"I'm scared, Daisy." Saphire whined, covering her eyes.<p>

"Saphire, there's nothing down there." She assured her little cousin. "Even if there is someone or something down there, Luigi and me won't let it get you."

"Do you promise?" The little princess asked, laying her head on the fluffy pillow.

"Saph, I can't promise that." Daisy told her, looking down next to her.

"What? Why not?" Saphire asked hatefully as she sat up with Mr. Bunny.

"Because." The flower princess sighed.

"That's not an answer!" The little princess shouted at the flower princess.

"You are always kidnapped by someone." Daisy explained, rubbing Saphire's head. "That's why I can't make that promise."

"You don't care about me at all!" Saphire screamed, standing up on the bed.

"I do care about you. " The flower princess sighed, covering her face.

"Prove it." The 5 year old princess snapped, crossing her arms with Mr. Bunny still in her hands.

"Fine I will." The flower princess snapped back.

Saphire stood there with a frown on her face.

"Okay. If I didn't care about you, you wouldn't be here alive. You also wouldn't be with me nor anyone else. We always save you even though it takes us a while, but we always get you back." Daisy huffed.

The little princess started to cry and the flower princess pulled her onto her lap.

While Daisy was rocking Saphire, Luigi walked back into the room.

"Was anyone down there?" The flower princess asked, trying to comfort her little cousin.

"Yes, but he/she got away before I could knock them with the ball bat." The green clad plumber explained to her.

"Well, they better not show their face around here again." Daisy fussed. "If they do, they'll get their butt kicked."

"I'm sure you'll damage them real good." Luigi laughed, getting into bed.

Saphire had stopped crying and Daisy looked down at her.

"I want my daddy, Daisy." The little princess sniffled. "I wanna tell him sorry."

"Sorry for what?" The flower princess asked in concern.

"I told him I hated him, remember?" Saphire reminded her. "I don't hate him."

"Oh, I know you don't." Daisy said, rubbing her head some more.

"How about we call your dad right now?" Luigi cut in.

Both princesses looked at him. Saphire pulled away from Daisy and started jumping on the bed. "Yeah, lets call him!"

"Are you nuts?" Daisy asked, turning around to look at them both. "It's 4:30 in the morning."

"You're the one who is nuts." The 5 year old princess retorted out of breath as she jumped on the bed. "Plus I don't care what time it is! I want my daddy right now!"

Daisy sighed and shook her head. "Fine."

"YAAAY!" The little princess exclaimed as she stopped jumping.

Saphire sat down on the bed with Mr. Bunny, while Daisy grabbed her phone.

Luigi and Saphire sat there watching Daisy dial the number.

* * *

><p>Over at Claire's, Chris was asleep in the guest room when his phone started to ring. The red haired king rolled over and answered his phone.<p>

"Hello." He greeted half asleep.

**"Uncle Chris, it's Daisy." The flower princess replied.**

"What do you want?" He asked rather hateful. "I was trying to sleep."

**"Saphire misses you and she wants you to come home." Daisy told her uncle. "She keeps crying for you and it's sad to see her this upset."**

"*Sigh* Fine, I'll come see her." Chris told his neice. "Tell her I'll see her in a few."

**"Alright, I will." Daisy told him. "Before I go I'm gonna say this, you better come see her and I mean it."**

"Okay I will, geez." He huffed. "Bye."

Chris ended the call and got out of bed and started getting dressed. The red headed king walked out of his room and left a note on the bed before he left.

* * *

><p>"What did he say?" The little princess asked in curiousity. "Tell me!"<p>

"He said he would come see in you in a few." She told her.

"Oh thank you!" The little princess cried, giving her cousin a massive hug.

"You're welcome." The flower princess replied, getting up off the bed with Saphire on her side. "Go to bed and he'll be here before you know it."

"Alright." The little princess yawned, laying her head on Daisy's shoulder.

The flower princess walked out of the room with the 5 year old princess and her stuff animal.

Luigi sat there waiting for Daisy to return. When she returned she got into bed and rolled over to look at the green clad plumber.

"That was a nice thing you did for Saphire." He told her.

"I know it was, but he better come see her or else." The flower princess fussed. "I'm tired of her crying breaking windows."

"I know you are." Luigi told her. "I'm sure he'll come see her."

"Lets just hope so." The flower princess sighed as she rolled over to turn off the lamp. "It'll be so sad if she doesn't see him."

"I know." He told her. "Goodnight, Daisy."

"Goodnight, Sweetie." She told him.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope everyone likes this story I just started today. I worked on it this chapter at 3 in the morning. I only got 2 hours of sleep, so this better be a good chapter. Au revoir for now!<p> 


	2. BOO

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>MISSING 2<p>

CHAPTER 2: BOO

Three hours later, Saphire woke up in her bed, so she got up and ran into Luigi and Daisy's bedroom.

"DAISYYYYY!" Saphire screamed, crawling onto the bed. "GET UP!"

The green clad plumber heard the 5 year old princess' screamed and he fell out of bed. The flower princess sat up and looked at Saphire angrily.

"What did I do?" The little princess asked innocently.

"Your mouth woke us up." She fussed.

"It startled me badly." The green clad plumber cut in as he got up off the floor.

"Sorry Weegee." Saphire apologized, sitting on the bed.

"It's alright." He told her.

"Daisy, get up and get dressed!" The little princess demanded, crawling off the bed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and the flower princess go out of the bed and so did the green clad plumber. Saphire rushed out of the room as fast as she could run.

* * *

><p>Saphire ran down the stairs and answered the door. When she opened it, she screamed. "DADDY!"<p>

Luigi and Daisy heard the scream and thought something was wrong with her so they rushed down the stairs.

When they got down there, they saw King Chris embracing Saphire and her stuff animal.

"Daddy, I missed you sooo much!" Saphire exclaimed as she hugged her dad back. "I don't hate you, daddy, I really don't"

"Everything is going to be alright." Chris told his daughter as he sat her back down.

"Hi Uncle Chris," Daisy greeted.

"Can daddy take me out?" Saphire asked them.

Luigi and Daisy looked at each other and nodded.

"Go ahead." The flower princess told them.

"Take care of her." The green clad plumber.

"Don't worry. I can take care of my own daughter." He fussed, opening the mansion door.

"See you Weegee! Bye Daisy!" Saphire exclaimed as he father carried her out of the mansion.

"Do you think he'll take care of her without losing her?" The flower princess asked, nerviously.

"She'll be fine." The green clad plumber assured her.

"Alright." Daisy sighed.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, where are you taking me?" Saphire asked her dad as he carried her on his side.<p>

"Where do you wanna go?" Chris asked his daughter.

"PARK!" The little princess exclaimed full of excitement.

So King Chris took his daughter and headed to the park.

* * *

><p>"Dang it." The lady huffed. "How am I supposed to kidnap that crybaby princess? The brat is with her father."<p>

The lady walked out from behind the tree and continued to follow them.

* * *

><p>Chris made it to the park with Saphire and her stuff animal, Mr. Bunny. The red headed king sat the little princess down and she took off for the slide. While Chris had his back turned to his daughter, she ran into the woods next to the playground.<p>

The little princess wondered into the woods and as she kept walking, it kept getting darker.

"Mr. Bunny, I'm scared." Saphire told her stuff animal. "It's too dark in here."

While Saphire was walking a Boo with a crown poofed in front of her.

"We meet again Princess Saphire." The Boo cackled evilly as it approached her.

"Leave me alone King Boo!" The 5 year old princess cried, backing up with Mr. Bunny against her chest.

"I love scaring whimpy humans." King Boo cackled.

As Saphire was backing up, she tripped over a big root sticking out of the ground.

King Boo got closer and grabbed her and her stuff animal.

* * *

><p>Chris turned around and Saphire wasn't there. "SAAPHIREEE!"<p>

He started to get a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach when he heard a high pitch scream come from the woods.

**"DAAADDYYYYYY!" Saphire screamed.**

"SAPHIREEEEEE!" The red headed king called back as he ran for the woods.

When he got there it was too late, his baby girl was gone.

"Uh oh! I lost my only daughter!" He exclaimed.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope everyone likes this story I just started today. I worked on it this chapter at 3 in the morning. It looks likes King Boo got Saphire before the mysterious lady could kidnap her. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Au revoir for now!<p> 


	3. MISTY KNOWS

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>MISSING 2<p>

CHAPTER 3: MISTY KNOWS

"Excellent." The lady mumbled to herself. "Now I can kidnap the brat myself."

The lady walked into the woods and hid behind a tree as Chris ran past the tree.

"Hmmm, I wonder who has got the brat right now?" She questioned aloud. "I'll find out though, I always find the brat."

The evil lady began to cackle and a crack of thunder was heard and a flash of lightning was seen.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the woods in Mushroom Kingdom, King Boo was holding Saphire captive in a old shack. It's in the middle of the woods and it's creepy. The shack was old and run down, but the inside was fine. The walls were made out of wood and the color was a light brown. The floor was the same way, but it had a red rug on it. The windows had been boarded up, but there was still cracks to let light come in. There was a double bed in there as well as a couple of lamps.<p>

A little princess sat on the bed crying her eyes out as she hugged her stuffed animal.

King Boo floated over to her and she looked up.

"I want my daddy." She cried.

"I'll let you go after I get what I want." The Boo fussed.

"Then what do you want?" Saphire asked, wiping her nose on her arm.

"I want to capture Luigi and imprison him in a painting!" King Boo exclaimed, furiously.

"..." Saphire was speechless, she didn't know what to say to that.

"When I get Luigi, I'll get that princess that's always with him too." The Boo told her.

"Leave my cousin Daisy alone!" The 5 year old princess hollered, standing up on the bed.

"NO!" The Boo exclaimed, floating in front of the little princess. "I'm using you to get to them."

The little princess fell down on the bed and started crying her awful cry. King Boo floated away from her.

"GAH!" The Boo shrieked. "SHUT THAT CRYING UP! It's driving me insane!"

"DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU, DADDY!" Saphire cried, furiously as she sat there with Mr. Bunny. "I want my daddyyyyy!"

* * *

><p>King Chris made it back to Luigi's Mansion in a panic. Chris rushed inside the livingroom and Luigi and Daisy stood up.<p>

"Where's Saphire?" Daisy asked, angrily as she stormed over to him.

"I lost her!" Chris exclaimed, covering his face.

"What happened?" The green clad plumber asked in concern. "Where were you at when you lost her?"

"Well, I took her to the park because that's where she wanted to go, so I took her there." He explained. "She ran towards the slide and when I looked away for minute or two, she apparently must have ran into the woods next to the park. I got this bad feeling and then I heard her scream."

"I'm calling my Aunt Misty." The flower princess huffed as she pulled her orange cell phone out.

Daisy dialed the number and glared at her uncle hatefully as the phone rang.

* * *

><p>At King Chris' Huge House, Misty was sitting on the orange couch talking to Grandma Lilly.<p>

"I'm worried about Saphire." The young queen told the grandma.

"Why be worried about her?" Grandma Lilly asked, placing her hand on her ex-daughter-in-law's shoulder.

"Because I keep having this horrid feeling about her being in trouble." Misty explained. "I feel like something is wrong with her."

"Close your eyes and focus, Misty," Grandma Lilly told her, "see if you can see Saphire."

Misty closed her eyes and relaxed.

**"Daddy! Daddy, save me!" Saphire cried, laying her head on her knees.**

"I can't see anything." Misty complained.

"Just relax, Mist." The grandma told her as she held her hand.

Misty let out a big sigh and went back to relaxing.

**"Daddy, please save me!" The little princess pleaded. "I want my daddy!"**

**Saphire opened her eyes and looked at King Boo.**

The young queen gasped and opened her eyes. "Saphire!"

"What is it, honey?" Grandma Lilly asked in concern.

"A boo with a crown has my little girl! He's holding her in some shack!" Misty shrieked, standing up.

"King Boo." The grandma gasped.

Misty looked at Grandma Lilly with her eyebrow arched.

"He took Saphire once, but we got her back. I had just met her that day." The grandma told her.

"But we have to get my baby back!" Misty cried.

"Lets call Daisy." Grandma Lilly suggested.

Misty nodded and picked up her phone. When she picked it up, she saw she had a missed call from her neice.

* * *

><p>Outside of the huge house, the lady was peeping into the window.<p>

"I thought I murdered Misty?" She asked herself. "Well, whatever. I have to focus on kidnapping Princess Saphire Diamond-Sarasa. I guess I'll take care of her later."

"Now that I know who has the crybaby princess, I can kidnap her from the other bad guy." She told herself.

So the evil lady stood up and ran in the direction that King Boo was in.

* * *

><p>Misty dialed redialed Daisy's number and it began to ring. As soon as she heard some noise, she spoke. "DAISY, I KNOW WHO KIDNAPPED SAPHIRE!"<p>

**"How'd you know she had been taken?" The flower princess asked in concern.**

"Did you forget I see everything through Saphire's eyes?" Misty asked, placing her hand on her hip.

Grandma Lilly sat there listening to her talk to her other granddaughter.

**"Oh yeah." Daisy rememebered. "Anyway, who took her from the park?"**

"King Boo!" The young queen exclaimed. "He's holding her in some shack in the woods!"

The grandma nodded as she sat there on the orange couch.

**"Alright, I'll tell the others." The flower princess told her aunt. "Bye."**

Misty hung up and Lilly stood up and hugged her. The young queen laid her head on her shoulder and began to cry silently.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope everyone likes this story. Looks like the mysterious lady has gone after Saphire. Will Luigi and the other's save the 5 year old princess from King Boo or will the evil lady get her before they do? I hope you guys liked this chapter. Au revoir for now!<p> 


	4. MISSING THE POINT

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>MISSING 2<p>

CHAPTER 4: MISSING THE POINT

The mysterous lady made it to the woods were King Boo was holding Saphire. The lady didn't knock on the door of the shack. Instead she kicked the door in, making Saphire scream.

"Melissa!" The little princess shrieked.

"Give me the brat!" The lady demanded, furiously.

King Boo floated in front of the lady. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Melissa Low." She introduced. "I'm here to kidnapped the brat."

"Well Melissa, you're going to have to wait your turn." King Boo told her. "I'm using the kid right now."

"Are you aware, that her mother knows she's here?" Melissa asked with a devious grin.

"Because I was outside her father's house and I heard her mother talking." Melissa told him as she crossed her arms. "Give her to me, so you can destroy that annoying plumber and that stupid tomboy princess."

"I was going to trap them inside paintings." The Boo told her. "So go ahead and take her."

Melissa started to cackle and Saphire tried to run towards the door. Before the little princess could escape, the evil lady grabbed her by her shirt.

"Lemme go!" Saphire whined, trying to pull free from Melissa's grip. "Help me!"

"The way you plead for help, princess... I find it so... satisfying." King Boo laughed.

"Thanks for letting me have the brat." The lady thanked, picking the kid up.

"HELP MEEEEEEE!" Saphire screamed in distress as Melissa took her out the door.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion, Luigi and Chris were listening to Daisy fuss.<p>

"I knew I couldn't trust you with Saphire!" The flower princess shouted at her uncle. "You were supposed to be watching her!"

Luigi looked at Daisy and then back at King Chris.

"Saphire is my responsibility, not yours." The red head king snapped at the flower princess. "She's my daughter, not yours."

"Saphire may be your daughter, but you sure are a lousy father to her." Daisy huffed, crossing her arms. "You abandoned her!"

Chris shook his head. "Listen Daisy, I did what I thought was best for my child."

"You did what was best for you, not Saph." The flower princess fussed, putting her hands on her hips.

Luigi left the livingroom while Daisy and her uncle argued.

Chris looked at his neice with a hateful look. "I left Saphire because I've been so busy and I didn't want anything to happen to her."

The flower princess scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Uncle Chris, you're missing the point. Saphire needed you and you weren't there for her."

"Well I'm here now." Chris told his neice.

"It's like you don't care about Saphire at all!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm like another mother to her! Luigi feels like her father!"

The green clad plumber walked back into the livingroom and cleared his throat, making them look at him. "Are you two just gonna stand there and argue or are you going to help save Saphire?"

King Chris and Daisy nodded.

"Then lets go." Luigi ordered them, holding the Poltergust 3000.

With that they followed Luigi out of the room and out of the mansion.

* * *

><p>"Lilly, I'm scared something will happen to my sweet, precious, little girl." Misty told Grandma Lilly. "She's all I got and if I lose her I don't know what I would do."<p>

"It'll be alright, Mist." The grandma assured her. "They'll get her back."

"How do you know it won't be too late?" She asked the grandma as she leaned against her.

"I just know." Grandma Lilly told her as she rubbed Misty's back. "They haven't let her die yet."

"You're right." Misty told her. "If it weren't for them, my precious little girl would be gone."

"See? Everything is going to be okay." The grandma assured her.

"Thank you Lilly." The young queen thanked. "I think of you as my mother. You helped me out so much."

"It's nothing. I'm here for you." Grandma Lilly assured her some more.

"Ever since Chris cheated on me, I've been needing some help with Saphire." Misty sighed, looking up at her ex-mother-in-law. "I'm glad I let her stay with Daisy. If I hadn't have done that, I've would've lost her also. I wouldn't have just lost my life, but Saphire would've lost her life also. Then you wouldn't have ever met her."

"I know, honey." Grandma told her. "I'm glad you're still here too. I had a daughter once, but she died not to long after Peach was born."

"That's sad." Misty sniffled. "Really sad."

The grandma nodded and the young queen hugged her.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: Poor Saphire, just hope Melissa doesn't murder her. Misty and Grandma Lilly are like mother and daughter if you ask me. Au revoir for now!<p> 


	5. SAPHIRE'S ATEMPT

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>MISSING 2<p>

CHAPTER 5: SAPHIRE'S ATEMPT

Melissa made it back to her place with Saphire.

"Lemme go!" The little princess cried, holding her stuff animal under her arm. "I don't wanna die!"

"Shut up!" The evil lady hollered as she slammed the front door.

Melissa jerked Saphire in front of her and shoved her onto the beige carpet.

"DADDYYYY!" The little princess screamed, laying on the carpet.

The lady forced Saphire to get up and she snatched the toy away from her.

"MR. BUNNY!" The 5 year old princess cried, reaching for her toy. "GIVE HIM BACK!"

Melissa drug Saphire into the kitchen and handed her a sponge.

"Get to washing the dishes!" The lady exclaimed, smacking the little princess across the face.

Saphire screamed as she fell on the blue and white tiled flooring.

Melissa walked out of the room and the little princess stood up holding her face. Saphire slid a chair over to the sink and climbed up on it. The 5 year old princess stuck her hand into the soapy water and picked something up.

"Hmmm." She thought to herself as she held he soapy knife.

The little princess dried the knife off and jumped off the chair. Saphire grabbed the knife off the counter and stood there.

* * *

><p>Back at King Chris' Huge House, Grandma Lilly was standing there holding Misty up.<p>

"Misty, you have to focus." The grandma told her.

"I am." The young queen whined.

The more she focused, the better she could see what was going on with Saphire.

The little princess headed down the hallway with a knife.

"I'm gonna kick Melissa's butt." Saphire told herself as she headed towards the livingroom.

"Melissa has Saphire!" Misty shrieked, opening her eyes.

"What?" Grandma Lilly exclaimed, letting go of the young queen.

"Melissa has my little girl and I'm going to go save her even if it kills me!" Misty exclaimed as she ran to the door.

The grandma stood there looking at the young queen as she opened the front door. Misty ran out the door and Grandma Lilly stood there. "Be careful Misty."

* * *

><p>Luigi, Daisy, and King Chris made it to the shack in the woods. The flower princess didn't waste any time kicking in the door.<p>

"WHERE'S MY COUSIN?" Daisy asked angrily.

"Gone." King Boo told her.

"Gone where?" Chris asked the Boo hatefully. "Where's my child?"

"I'll never tell." The Boo cackled.

"Fine, I'll just use this!" The green clad plumber threatened, holding the Poltergust 3000.

"I swear it... I shall fear no mere house-cleaning device!" King Boo hollered at Luigi.

"Tell us or I'll suck you up." The green clad plumber threatened as he aimed the Poltergust 3000 at the Boo.

"I let this woman named Melissa take her." King Boo told them.

Daisy's mouth dropped open and so did Chris'.

"You let that killer take my daughter?" The red headed king asked angrily.

"Yep." King Boo replied, extremely proud.

The flower princess rushed out of the shack and Chris followed, leaving the green clad plumber standing there.

* * *

><p>Back at Melissa's house, Saphire walked through the doorway and entered the livingroom. Melissa sat there on the soft red velvet chair. The little princess quietly walked up behind the chair, but the lady could hear her. Melissa could hear Saphire's heart beating as well as her shallow breathing. The evil lady got up and the 5 year old princess knew she was caught.<p>

"What do you think you are doing?" Melissa asked hatefully as she crossed her arms.

"I'm gonna save myself." The little princess snapped, raising the knife at the lady.

"*Scoffs* You really are a dumb crybaby princess." The evil lady told her, making her lip quiver.

"I'll use it!" Saphire cried, pointing the knife at her.

"Fine then." Melissa shrugged. "I guess I'll just cut Mr. Bunny's head off."

The lady held the stuff animal up and held a knife next to the toy's neck.

"MR. BUNNY!" The 5 year old princess shrieked, dropping the knife. "GIVE HIM BACK!"

Saphire ran up to Melissa and she shoved her down. The 5 year old princess sat there crying as the evil lady raised her knife to stab her.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Misty tackled Melissa to the floor.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: Poor Saphire, just hope Melissa doesn't murder her. Misty is there to get her little girl back even if it kills her. Don't worry about her, unless you feel the need to. Au revoir for now!<p> 


	6. I LOVE YOU DADDY

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>MISSING 2<p>

CHAPTER 6: I LOVE YOU DADDY

Saphire's mouth dropped wide open when she saw her mother tackle Melissa.

"Go mommy!" The little princess cheered.

Melissa pushed Misty off and pointed her knife at her. The 5 year old princess gasped. She didn't want to see the evil lady kill her mom right in front of her.

"Mommy!" Saphire cried.

The young queen moved around the evil lady and hurried over to her daughter.

"Just leave my little girl alone!" Misty demanded, hugging Saphire close.

"Misty, Misty, Misty." Melissa chuckled as she walked closer to her and the little princess. "When will you ever learn?"

The young queen and the 5 year old princess backed away from the evil lady as she approached them.

"Mommy." Saphire whimpered, hiding behind her mom.

Misty glared hatefully at Melissa, who was pointing the knife at them both.

"You think you're so smart, Misty, but you're not." The evil lady chuckled some more. "You thought you could save your brat, but who's going to save you?"

The little princess looked up at her mom and saw the fear in her eyes. Saphire looked back at Melissa and took off running for the door.

"I don't think so." Melissa growled, aiming her hand at the little princess.

"SAPHIRE!" The young queen shrieked.

Just as Melissa shot lightning at Saphire, Misty ran and tackled her baby girl out of the way. The lightning barely missed them both, making the evil lady furious.

The 5 year old princess laid there crying her awful cry, but Melissa just ignored it and so did Misty. The young queen picked up her daughter and stood up.

"You just won't learn, Melissa." Misty snapped. "Killing us isn't going to change anything."

"Killing you two off will solve all my problems!" The evil lady shouted at her. "You both get on my nerves!"

The young queen let the little princess down and she hid behind her mother.

Melissa swung her sharp knife at Misty and she dodged it. Saphire ran past them both and picked up the knife she had dropped earlier.

"Mommy!" Saphire called, sliding the knife to her mother.

Before Misty could grab the knife, Melissa knocked her down and picked the knife up off the floor.

"Lights out Princess Saphire!" The evil lady cackled evilly as she threw the knife at the 5 year old princess. Saphire barely dodged it as she ran back to her mother.

* * *

><p>Daisy and her Uncle Chris made it to Melissa's house. The flower princess once again kicked the door in and they all looked.<p>

"DAISY, DADDY!" Sapire cried as she ran to them.

As she ran to them, she snatched her toy up off the ground and kept going.

Melissa turned around to face the others, giving Misty a chance to tackle her.

The young queen did tackle the evil lady before she got up. Misty ran to Chris and Daisy. Saphire stood hugging Mr. Bunny tightly.

"Long time no see, Chris." Melissa chuckled, pointing her knife at them.

"Leave my family alone!" He exclaimed, pulling Saphire close to him and Misty. "They didn't do a darn thing to you!"

"Yeah, my Uncle Chris is right." Daisy snapped. "Saphire and my Aunt Misty never did anything to you."

"He still cares for his that brat and that supid ex-wife of his!" The evil lady shouted, furiously as she aimed her hand at them. "I hate the Royal Family so much!"

Just as Melissa shot lightning at them, they scattered.

As soon as Daisy got up off the floor, she tackled Melissa and started punching her.

"Go Daisy!" Saphire cheered. "Knock her out!"

While Daisy on top of Melissa beating her up, Luigi hurried inside with the Poltergust 3000. The green clad plumber stood there watching the flower princess beat the evil lady up. After so long Daisy stopped and stood up, leaving Melissa unconscious.

"Daddy!' Saphire exclaimed as she ran to him. "I love you!"

Chris picked up his daughter and hugged her.

"Guys, lets go home." Daisy suggested.

"Alright, Dais." Luigi told her.

So Luigi, Daisy, Saphire, Misty, and Chris head back to Chris' Huge House. The neighbors called the Mushroom Kingdom's police department and they came out and arrested Melissa. Luigi forgot about King Boo, but everything was alright. Chris stayed at his house with his mother for awhile, making Saphire really happy. Misty stayed at Chris' also. Grandma Lilly was happy to see her ex-daughter-in-law and her grandchild, Saphire again. Luigi and Daisy went back to the mansion and everything went back to normal.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS =D

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: See everything went back to normal, that is at least for now. Au revoir for now!<p> 


End file.
